Quest for the Lost Oracle
by Killer Cobra
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare has gone missing. A quest is initiated, and Nico, along with two OCs (a daughter of Hecate and a daughter of Thanatos) are sent, without a prophecy, to retrieve her and escort her back to Camp. Their quest brings them to the city of Cairo. What will happen to them there? Will they survive? Will the Oracle of Delphi ever be found? Just Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Quest for the Lost Oracle**

**Chapter 1: Follow the Monsters?**

"Holy Hades!"

I ducked, slashed, and rolled. My attacks barely scratched the Hydra. It turned and spat red-hot flames at me. I ducked again. I could feel the heat of the fire over my head. I slashed at the beast's legs with my sword. At my right, Nico was fighting an evil version of Tyson, and, somewhere towards my left, Sophia was battling four Drakaina. I cursed myself. We should never have tried to cross this camp.

You see, when the Oracle of Delphi was reported missing, Chiron immediately chose us three for the search quest. I tried to protest. What were a son of Hades (Nico), a daughter of Thanatos (Sophia), and a daughter of Hecate (Me) supposed to do to a whole legion of monsters (I was convinced nothing less could kidnap Rachel)? But you know how stubborn Chiron can be. He just wouldn't take "No" for an answer. So, armed with our swords, a hundred and one daggers (Don't ask), a few of my best spellbooks, some ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, and no prophecy whatsoever, we hoped into a camp boat and set sail for… Somewhere. The truth was, without a prophecy, we had no idea where to go. So, we decided to play 'Follow the Monsters' and started tracking down all the monsters we could find. Three days after our departure, we arrived at a monster camp, where we were met by a Hydra, a Cyclops, and six Drakaina.

Back to the Present.

I silently swore that if we ever made it back alive, I would kill Chiron and make myself a handbag with his hide. Unfortunately, the odds of us surviving this quest were kinda low. I just hoped this cursed Hydra wouldn't burn my hair too much…

"Spectra? A little help, please?" Nico called.

"Can't, I'm a little occupied with Mr. Hydra here. He's trying to turn me into roast beef…" I replied sullenly between two streams of fire. "I'll trade you if you want… I'd rather fight a one-eyed giant than try to watch nine heads at a time."

"No thanks! I don't want to dodge streams of fire _and_ try to get my own hits in at the same time either… Is Sophia occupied too?" He yelled back.

"She's fighting four giant mutated snakes! Do you _think_ she's busy?"

"Never mind…"

I turned back to the creature I was fighting… Just in time to see a giant head ram into me.

I don't know what happened next. I think my instincts and my training took over, but I woke up from something like a dream to find the Hydra lying in a pool of blood, my sword in its stomach, and about eighteen of my daggers in its eye sockets, all the way up to its nine brains. Only later did I find out I had unconsciously casted a petrifying spell on the Hydra. It was unmistakably dead, and, for a moment, I wanted to dip a knife or two in the black blood on the ground, just to see if it really was poisonous.

"What are you waiting for, Spectra?!" Nico's voice rose me from my thoughts. "Dip those arrows in the cursed beast's blood and shoot the Cyclops!" He pointed to a bow and a quiver of arrows next to our bags.

I sprang to the bow, grabbed both the weapon and the quiver, and dipped an arrow into the Hydra's blood. I drew back the bow's string, took aim, and let the arrow fly through the air. It sank into the Cyclops' neck. I've always been a good archer… And the poison _was_ good. The one-eyed hybrid fell over, dead as a doornail.

I dipped another arrow into the black poison, and used it to shoot the last Drakaina. I then holstered my sword, after cleaning it of course, and drew my knives out of the carcass's eye sockets while Nico and Sophia dipped the rest of our arrows into the black liquid pooling around us.

We searched the camp. No sign of a map or anything to tell us where Rachel Elizabeth Dare might be. We did, however, find some dry food, water, and a few weapons I decided to keep.

We stayed in the camp for the night. At dawn, we packed up (I had successfully casted an enlargement spell on our backpacks, so that each backpack was now the size of a small house inside, and a regular backpack on the outside. I had also reduced the weight of the bags to about 10 kilograms each, easy to carry.), and started walking north, towards the city. We had no idea where we were, or what we would find up there.

Night had fallen when we reached the city. There, we found a hotel room to spend the night. The receptionist told us we had somehow landed in Cairo, Egypt. Divine forces must have had a hand in this, because no ship, no matter how fast, could make the journey from America to Egypt in 3 days. The gods _wanted_ us to land here.

We decided to search Cairo tomorrow. But Nico remarked that Cairo was Egypt's capital city, and that could mean we should search the entire country. I felt depressed and wanted to go to bed, but Rachel could be anywhere, and who knew who or _what_ had taken her? What kind of danger was she in?


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Sorry, I didn't have a disclaimer on the last chapter. This is my very first story, so sorry if it sucks… T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Nico, Chiron, Rachel, and Camp-Half-Blood belong to Rick Riordan. I did, however, create Spectra and Sophia.

Chapter 2:

We ended up spending the night searching the city, as none of us could sleep. At about 2 in the morning, we realized we were running in circles and decided to call it a night. We returned to the hotel and slept till dawn. We ate a quick breakfast, and split up to search the city, agreeing to meet at the hotel at precisely 12:00 (noon, not midnight).

I took the West side of the city, but I felt like there was nothing to find here. I decided to cast a tracker spell, just in case there were any monsters in the area. I found two monster signatures, along with a demigod signature I did not recognize. I alerted the others, just in case this demigod didn't know about Long Island and Camp Half-Blood yet. We gathered and sprinted towards the heat signatures.

The demigod in question was cowering against the wall, seemingly unarmed. Nico and Sophia were able to hide in the shadows, but I had to cast a camouflage spell on myself (I wasn't able to cast a full-body invisibility spell yet). I fairly disappeared, from my waist-long, ebony hair to the bottom of my war boots. We all wore long black robes over our suits, and Sophia pulled a hood over her purple hair.

Silent as a pack of black panthers, we drew our weapons and advanced on the beasts. I could make out an Empousa and what looked like a Harpy. The Empousa was armed with a spear, and the Harpy's claws could be deadly. Either this half-blood was a very good actor and was pretending to be scared, or he really _was_ scared. For some reason, I felt the second option was the right one.

The boy seemed no older than twelve, black-haired and brown-eyed, and could almost be mistaken for an Ancient-Egyptian scribe. But at the moment, he looked more like a scared little puppy than anything else.

I flipped a switchblade out and threw it at the Empousa. She squealed in terror as the crystal blade sank into her back. Then, the beast vaporized.

"Wow, what did you _do_ to that knife? It wasn't Celestial Bronze, was it?" Sophia whispered.

"No, that was a Superior Fragarach Crystal blade. Forged at the Bloodlar Sacrifice Altar. Kinda like Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron, but it can also harm mortals. I only have a few weapons made of this." I replied, picking up my switchblade. "I have a gun accommodated to take Fragarach bullets too…"

I took said gun out, aimed it at the Harpy, then shot. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Three bullets pierced the air. They caught the Harpy in the center of her back. She didn't vaporize, like I had hoped. Instead, she lounged at me, claws out.

Sophia was suddenly in front of me, sword out. Nico created a shadow cage, imprisoning the Harpy. I uttered a spell and the Harpy started chocking, as if invisible hands held her throat. Sophia stepped forward, and, with a wave of her sword, the Harpy was split in half. Her carcass vaporized, leaving no evidence of her existence.

The half-blood was still cowering in a corner. I walked towards him, and he whimpered. I realized he was scared because he could _see_ me.

"When did my spell wear off?" I asked Nico.

"Around the time when you shot the Harpy…" He told me.

Crud. I had to work on my Camouflage spell. It only held for about 2.39206 minutes. Yeah, I keep track of the time pretty well. It's basic Witchcraft training. Pretty useful when I'm brewing potions and I don't have a timer with me.

The boy apparently didn't know about either the gods, or the colony, so we decided to Iris-Message Camp Half-Blood at the hotel. Chiron would send someone to escort him to Camp.

Meanwhile, we still didn't have a clue concerning Rachel's whereabouts. She could be in the woods somewhere, she could be inside a volcano (Yes, that happened once), she could be underground, she could be thousands of miles away from planet Earth, floating in deep space, she could be… She could be any number of places, burning, choking, or drowning... How would we ever find her?!


End file.
